Boylove, Twincest, Love and Lust
by Wild Sakura Blossom
Summary: Haruhi needs a place to stay for two nights. So Kaoru and Hikaru invite Haruhi to stay at their manor. Haruhi is against it, but gets tricked into going. And Hitachiin twins think up a few clever schemes to make Haruhi theirs. Hugs to All *giggles.*
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Passion

**Title: **Boylove, Twincest, Love and Lust  
**Author: **Wild Sakura Blossom  
**Rating: **M for Mature, very sexual activity but maybe even some sex in this chapter.

**Warnings: **Twincest, Threesomes, lemon and I think some lime (I'm not sure).  
**Main Characters: **Haruhi**, **Hikaru and Kaoru  
**Pairing: **HaruhixKaoruxHikaru, HaruhixKaoru, HaruhixHikaru and KaoruxHikaru share a few kisses and other stuff.  
**Genre: **Romance/Twincest/Yaoi and maybe some Anguish/Humour as well.  
**Summary: **Haruhi needs a place to stay for two nights. So Kaoru and Hikaru invite Haruhi to stay at their manor. Haruhi is against it, but gets tricked into going. And Hitachiin twins think up a few clever schemes to make Haruhi theirs. This FanFiction contains a fun bubble bath, steamy shower, and a night of desire and love.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But I am a loyal fan.

**Author's notes: **This is my First FanFiction. So go easy on me if you leave a review, please do give me a review. I do want a lot of reviews. I also tried to keep all the Ouran High School Host Club characters as original as they are in the anime and manga. But I had to change Haruhi a bit because her character from the anime/manga wouldn't be so…um okay with (*cough*) "sleeping" with the Hitachiin twins.

**Chapter 1 (Midnight Passion)**

Haruhi arrived outside the gate of the Hitachiin manor with all her belongings to stay for two nights. How did this curse happen? Well…

_FLASH BACK_

_Haruhi was in the host department area. Hunny ran up to Haruhi shouting cheerful "__Haru-chan!" _

_He spun around her. Then he noticed that she looked depressed. "Why is Haru-chan sad?" asked Hunny._

"_My dad, he's going to some relatives in London, England. And I can't go because it costs to much for me to fly. Kyoya Ootori said he'd give me the money for it but I couldn't accept, and anyway we have exams next week," said Haruhi._

"_Actually, the money I was going to give you was from the auction of your photos, so it's no trouble," Kyoya interrupted. _

"_Is Haru-chan sad because she can't go to London with her dad?" asked Hunny._

"_No, it's because dad said he doesn't want me to stay at the house alone. He wants me to go to a friend's. A girl's house. But all the girls I know think I'm a boy and I have hardly any girl friends anyway. The only one I can think of is Renge." said Haruhi._

"_Ohh. Haru-chan has nowhere to go for two nights," sighed Hunny, walking away and starting to play with Rabbit. Hikaru and Kaoru heard what Hunny said about Haruhi needing to stay at a friend's house and got the same idea along with that same evil smile. Luckily for them, Tamaki was out with Takashi getting some supplies. They knew Tamaki would of spoiled the chance for Haruhi to come over. So they had the same idea-to take Haruhi to their house._

"_Haruhi, we heard your in need of a place to sleep," they said together._

"_I do, but…my father said it had to be a girl, so before you get any wild ideas. I'll tell you I'm not doing it!" said Haruhi. __Hikaru and Kaoru decided that they would call up Ryoji._

"_Wait a minute," said __Hikaru, excusing themselves from the conversation._

"_Kyoya. Give us the number for Haruhi's dad." said Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya put Ryoji's cellphone number down on a sheet of paper._

"_Here," said Kyoya. Kaoru snatched the number and flipped his phone open and typed in the number. Ryoji answered the phone "Hello?"_

"_Hi Miss __Ranka. It's Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi's classmates she needs to come to our house for a meeting about the host club. Can she?__" asked __Hikaru and Kaoru._

"_Oh, I remember you guys, why do you need me to know?" asked __Ryoji._

" _It's because everyone's gonna stay overnight. Is that okay?" replied the twins._

"_Actually good timing. I need a place for Haruhi to stay for two nights. Is that okay." said __Ryoji._

"_Sure. Thanks, bye," said __Kaoru and Hikaru smugly. They were more than pleased. They were about to hang-up on Ryoji, but then Ryoji said__,"One more thing if Haruhi tells me something went wrong. Heads will roll." __Ryoji ended the call. The twins didn't care about Ryoji's threat, they had Haruhi for two nights. And they wouldn't care if they would be taken to the darkest dungeon of hell._

_Haruhi walked up to them and asked "Why do you look so happy?"_

"_We just talked to your Father. He said you're going to stay with us for two nights," they said._

"_Why?" Haruhi moaned in irritation._

"_Because you need a place to stay and don't get scared we won't make love to you…" __Hikaru said. He was going to let his brother finish the sentence, "…unless you want us to."_

_The twins both kissed her cheek. _

"_Can't wait until Saturday night," they whispered in her ear._

END OF FLASHBACK

Haruhi pressed the gate bell. The speaker turned on and the speaker had a women's voice that said "Hello. Welcome to the Hitachiin estate. Hitachiin Yuzuha and Mr. Hitachiin are away. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm here to see Kaoru and Hikaru. I'm Haruhi Fujioka," said Haruhi.

"Okay. Please wait a moment," said the speaker.

The gateway opened. The Hitachiin estate was huge and very beautiful. Getting to the front doors were a trip in itself. She finally reached the front of the manor. The double doors opened, Hikaru and Kaoru were revealed. They said, "Hi. Welcome Haruhi."

"Hello," she said.

"Come with us Haruhi, you're just in time for dinner."

"But what about my bag?" Haruhi asked, referring to her duffel bag.

Suddenly two twin maids appeared. Haruhi had sort of met them before. The maids said, "We'll take care of that for you." The maids took Haruhi's bag and walked away.

"Come, come," said the twins, pulling Haruhi across the room. Haruhi pushed them away.

The twins then guided Haruhi though the many hallways, to the dining hall.

DINNER TIME

Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting at the dinner table at seats opposite from Haruhi as they waited for their food.

"Haruhi, all of the dishes have strawberries in them," Kaoru informed Haruhi. Waiters walked into the dining room and put plates down on the table. Haruhi looked at her plate. On it were numerous fruits and berries like kiwi, cherries, raspberries, blueberries, watermelon, pear, pineapple, apricot and especially strawberries. Waiters and a maid were in the room watching Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Such rich exotic foods," Haruhi said. Picking up one of the many forks on her left. She forced the fork into a raspberry and put it to her mouth. Hikaru ate a strawberry. Haruhi notice when he ate it, some strawberry juice dripped down his bottom lip. Kaoru took his chin and licked his brothers lips. But then she was broken off by the twins' giggles.

"Haruhi, that's the wrong fork. Come here," commanded Hikaru softly. Haruhi got up and walked between Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins looked at each other smirking and the twins clapped their hands. At that moment all the servants walked out of the room.

"What? Where have they gone?" asked Haruhi. She was definitely freaked out.

"They've gone, so we can be alone with you," said the Hitachiin twins in unison.

Haruhi looked at both of them and uttered, "I'm leaving." Haruhi walked away from them. Then Kaoru got up, ran towards Haruhi and hugged her from behind. Hikaru then ran in front of Haruhi, got on one knee and took her hand to kiss it. Haruhi blushed. Hikaru looked up innocently and said, "We're sorry, we just really like you a lot. We'll behave."

"Okay, I'll stay," said Haruhi.

Kaoru pulled Haruhi back by her waist, his hands clapped together. Kaoru moved back until his leg crashed into his chair. He sat down putting Haruhi on his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.  
"Nothing," breathed Kaoru in her ear. By then Hikaru was back at his chair next to Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Here, eat off my plate," whispered Hikaru, piercing one of his forks into a strawberry and feeding her.

Haruhi accepted the strawberry and ate it.

"Now this is gonna be fun," Hikaru murmured, the heat from his breath making Haruhi crave him.

Haruhi didn't know what she was thinking. But it wasn't a secret that the twins were extremely handsome.

"Well, time to have fun," whispered Hikaru. He leaned forward out of his chair and moved the tip of his nose up her neck stroking his perfect lips smoothly along her neck, whilst Kaoru fierily kissed her neck. It took a while for Haruhi to realise what was occurring. She pushed them away.

"You're right," said Hikaru. Kaoru was thinking what Hikaru was. Kaoru picked up Haruhi.

The twins were not ones for rejections and they could tell by her blushing face that she enjoyed the lust they had set on her, and that was the honest truth. They carried Haruhi out of the dining room to the _private_ lounge room in the next room. They dropped her on a couch. They saw no reason to pause. Kaoru sat down next to Haruhi. Hikaru smiled and bent in, working his way to Haruhi, putting wet kisses on her neck, and his tongue tasted her skin. Haruhi didn't resist and didn't want it to stop, though she knew she should stop this. "Wait! Stop!" she pleaded although she really wanted to continue. Kaoru couldn't help himself he licked his lips and breathed up her neck and jawline. Kaoru went to her ear and hissed seductively "Why?" Haruhi didn't speak. Kaoru then started to nibble at her earlobes. "Why? Why should we stop?" Hikaru repeated for his brother after breaking his kisses off of Haruhi's skin. Haruhi remained silent but finally managed to say angrily, "Because it's not right."

"Shhhh," whispered Kaoru over the surface of her mouth, trying to make her be quiet. Haruhi's eyes shut. All she could think about was the amount of pleasure going though her body. Hikaru kissed her ear and whispered, "Oh, Haruhi it's so right…" Hikaru started kissing her cheek to let his brother finish his sentence once again. So Kaoru mumbled upon her lips "…please don't ruin this." Kaoru continued brushing along her mouth. Then Kaoru's lips pressed her, kissing her gently. Hikaru sat down on the other side of Haruhi. Haruhi was surprised by all this, what was happening? Kaoru reached his hand up from the couch cushion tentatively to stroke her upper arm very lightly with his finger tips. Kaoru moved down to her shoulder, giving his brother the chance to kiss Haruhi. Hikaru took Haruhi's face and kissed her passionately. Her head was filling. Haruhi pushed them both away again.

"Why do you have to spoil this Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"It's late and I'm sleepy," she huffed at them.

"Damn. Yuki," Kaoru called for a maid called Yuki. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were disappointed about Haruhi's decision.

Yuki walked into the room and bowed down.

"Yuki, take Haruhi to her suite," said Hikaru.

"Yes," replied Yuki.

When Haruhi was out of the lounge room, she walked with Yuki to her room. Haruhi noticed her room was bigger than the entire apartment building that her and her father lived in.

"Good night," said Yuki closing the door.

Haruhi saw her bag on the extremely large bed. Haruhi now regretted ever coming to Hikaru's and Kaoru's manor. She keep on thinking about what happened in the lounge, it couldn't escape her mind. Hikaru was much more passionate and fiery. Kaoru was so gentle and affectionate. Just freely thinking about it made Haruhi ache for them to touch her again. Haruhi came out of her fixated daydreaming of them both, when she saw another door. She walked to the door and opened it. Haruhi saw a beautiful bathroom. A huge shower and bath that was the size of a pool. Everything here is enormous. Haruhi thought it was the right time for a shower. So she closed the door as she walked on the spiral tiles. Haruhi stripped off her clothes and walked into the shower area, closing the glass steam door. She turned the hot water tap, it was the right temperature. But as the water touched her skin, she couldn't help but think about Hikaru and Kaoru.

KAORU'S AND HIKARU'S BEDROOM

Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru were in their room. Kaoru was wearing some black sweat pants and his brother wearing dark blue sweat pants.

"Haruhi rejected us," sighed Kaoru.

"Remember, Kaoru when we kiss Haruhi, she…wanted it as much as we did."

"Do you really think so?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course," said Hikaru. He kissed Kaoru's warm lips, then the kiss broke. Hikaru breathed, "Anyway, Haruhi would be getting into bed right now, we should make sure to give her good dreams."

BATHROOM

Haruhi stepped out of the shower onto the dampened floor. Mist was filling the room, the haze was so thick Haruhi found it difficult to find her clothes. After awhile she finally found her clothes in a pile. She picked her clothes up, her clothes were wet. Good thing she had brought more clothes. When Haruhi was in her room again, she unzipped her duffel bag to find all her clothes were replaced. There was now a white silk short nightgown; A French maid's outfit; her bras and underwear were now replaced with black lacy lingerie and some revealing casual clothes. Now Haruhi was angry, what did they plan to do with her. Haruhi realised that she had no choice but to wear these clothes. So she put the black lingerie and nightgown on. Immediately Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. "Hikaru, Kaoru knock," Haruhi shouted outraged by them.

"Haruhi, this is our house…so we can go where we please," the twins said.

"I need my privacy," demanded Haruhi. She only just noticed that both the twins were shirtless. Haruhi looked away and blushed.

"Haruhi," murmured Hikaru. Hikaru slanted forward and took her lips with his. He held her tight, fully embracing her. Haruhi ripped away from him. Then slapped Hikaru's cheek. Haruhi then hastily said "That's it first thing I'm leaving tomorrow."

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down on Haruhi's bed.

"Haruhi it's time for us to play," they said.

"What wrong with you two?" Haruhi said.

"Remember us saying we would be willing to share our bed with you?" It was the truth. During summer vacation, when Haruhi got a part-time job in a pension as a maid in Karuizawa, the twins had said if they won the contest to get the last room in the lodge, they'd share the bed with Haruhi.

"Remember me saying I wouldn't," Haruhi remind them.

"We want to play with Haruhi," the twins moaned in unison.

"Ya know. I used to think that you to talking in unison was sort of cute," muttered Haruhi. Haruhi kneeled on her bed.

"But Haruhi. You're the only person in the world apart, from us who can tell us apart, we thought it would be fun to give you a thank-you present. And we care for Haruhi," said the twins sincerely.

"Haruhi if you don't want us, we will go, but if you want us to stay we'll stay," said Kaoru.

"So…shall we or sha'nt," whispered Hikaru as he kissed Haruhi's neck on each side once, very simply.

Haruhi made up her mind. She crawled backwards to the middle of the mattress. Hikaru and Kaoru thought this meant she wanted them to leave, so Hikaru and Kaoru got up.

Haruhi lifted her nightdress off her body. Kaoru and Hikaru didn't even see the event, of her removing her nightgown, only to have left on her body, black lacy lingerie.

"Goodnight," she said, trying to get their attention. The twins looked back at Haruhi, their faces filled with complete shock.

"Well, what made you change your mind?" asked Hikaru, crawling up with his brother to Haruhi. Haruhi ignored the question, just looked intensely at them. Hikaru and Haruhi breathed heavily as he moved his hand, up her stomach across her breast to her neck, where Hikaru anchored her neck towards him, making them kiss. Hikaru slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kaoru kissed the hem of her bra, and licked her breasts, tasting the skin of her. Haruhi gasped for air as Hikaru divided their lips. She fell back, laying on the comforter quilt, she smiled her face turning red as she giggled. Hikaru and Kaoru towered over her, both playfully nibbling her neck. "Oh….Hikaru…Kaoru," Haruhi moaned.

"Will you say my name again?" requested Hikaru, licking her neck. "Hikaru," she whispered in his ear then sweetly kissed his cheek. Hikaru felt enchanted by Haruhi, Haruhi knew who he was. Haruhi could feel the twins' hands caressing her slender body. Then Hikaru's hand gripped Haruhi's underwear and dragged it down her smooth legs. Haruhi was about to protest but Kaoru took her mouth, kissing her. Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand and moved his hand up her leg to her hip along with her underwear. Hikaru's hand released her lingerie.

"I'm not so sure about this," Haruhi said, once her lips were free.

"Okay Haruhi," said Kaoru as he took his lips and hands away from her body. Hikaru did the same. Then Kaoru and Hikaru kissed each other passionately, Haruhi saw their tongues rubbing. Haruhi had to admit to herself Kaoru and Hikaru looked even sexier when they kissed, brushing their hands on each other. Hikaru hooked his hands on the trim of his brother's pants, he slowly pulled down, whilst kissing Kaoru's chest. Hikaru pulled Kaoru's pants off and tossed it against the wall, Kaoru was only wearing boxer shorts. Haruhi felt a tingling and tickling sensation. Haruhi ached for Kaoru and Hikaru to touch her again. She wanted to have sex with them.

"Hikaru, if I was Haruhi what would you do to me," asked Kaoru innocently. This definitely got Haruhi's attention.

"If you were Kaoru, I'd make love to you and I'd make you feel so much pleasure that you'd yearn for me always, to make you love me forever," murmured Hikaru. Kaoru lied back and Hikaru went on top of Kaoru. They were completely ignoring Haruhi, the fact that she was losing her ability to think about anything else, all she could think about was them and their lust. Kaoru knotted his fingers though Hikaru's hair. Kaoru yanked Hikaru to his lips. Hikaru and Kaoru moaned when they brushed their lips on each other's cheekbones. They moaned, "Mmmmm…."

Haruhi, could feel the hot moisture coming out of her body. The twins knew what was happening to Haruhi, they stopped their _activity_. And went over to Haruhi.

"So Haruhi you liked our show for you," asked Kaoru. Haruhi wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck, kissing him. Falling back with him and Kaoru, into their sweet love. Haruhi let them take her body.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hoped you liked it. I know it wasn't as graphic as other mature FanFiction but the next chapter will be a little more graphic.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**Next Chapter (Sexy Steamy Shower) : **Haruhi goes to take a shower and Kaoru joins her.


	2. Chapter 2 Sexy Steamy Shower

**Title: **Boylove, Twincest, Love and Lust  
**Author: **Wild Sakura Blossom  
**Rating: **M for Mature, sex in this chapter.

**Warnings: **Twincest, Threesomes, lemon and I think some lime (I'm not sure).  
**Main Characters: **Haruhi**, **Hikaru and Kaoru  
**Pairing: **HaruhixKaoru and KaoruxHikaru share a few kisses and other stuff.  
**Genre: **Romance/Twincest/Yaoi and maybe some Anguish/Humour as well.  
**Summary: **Haruhi needs a place to stay for two nights. So Kaoru and Hikaru invite Haruhi to stay at their manor. Haruhi is against it, but gets tricked into going. And Hitachiin twins think up a few clever schemes to make Haruhi theirs. This FanFiction contains a fun bubble bath, steamy shower, and a night of desire and love.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But I am a loyal fan.

**Author's notes: **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I had a bit of a writer's block.

Thank you all who read this Fanfiction.

Special thanks to:

manic-silhouette

xXxHadcore-Cupcake-xXx

LizieVamp

Kasshi

Lady Dark Angel

CinderDreams

skuld-elizabeth

for the great reviews. (*hugs to you*) you guy made me smile.

And also to the people who put this story down as one of your favourites.

**Email: **misakikinomotoyahoo.

**Chapter 2 (****Sexy Steamy Shower):**

Morning time broke in though the crack of the window curtains. Waking Haruhi she sighed. Last night with Kaoru and Hikaru was heaven -- It showed her. With the Hitachiin twins you get twice the pleasure. Sitting up she looked on each side of her there was Hikaru or Kaoru sleeping peacefully. Haruhi crawled to the floor try not to wake them. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, got in the shower. Last night she was different, letting the Hitachiin twins take her like that.

Turning the hot water tap, felt the water soothe her body. Haruhi swam though thoughts of the previous night. Hikaru and Kaoru touch her, it was indescribable. Haruhi couldn't help but feel her body, trying to imagine them.

Back in the bedroom Hikaru and Kaoru woke up. Hikaru moved to Kaoru and kissed his neck.

"Hikaru, not now. I'm worn-out." Hikaru didn't stop it seemed to provoke him to be more lustful, because he began to give Kaoru licking-like-kisses on his chest. Kaoru moan.

Kaoru sat up and Hikaru brushed his lips on Kaoru's collarbone.

'Don't do this to me. Not now. Haruhi's in the bathroom,' murmured Kaoru.

'Fine, but you can have Haruhi now. My gift to you,' Hikaru winked, getting of the bed and putting his clothes on. Kaoru knew what Hikaru meant. Hikaru finished dressing and left the bedroom to the hallway.

Haruhi knew one of the twins were right behind her--she decided not to look behind her to see who it was. A surprise shock came to her when she felt Kaoru's lips caress the back of her neck.

'Kaoru?' I murmured. Haruhi knew more of the twins differences. Kaoru, his kisses were softer and sweeter. Hikaru's kisses were more lustful and passionate.

'Haruhi,' he called. 'You know the difference even when I just touch you.'

'Touch me more…please,' Haruhi murmured. Karou excepted Haruhi's request. He grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and turned her around to face him. Joining her under the shower water. Staring at each other, Kaoru slow leaned toward Haruhi face and licked her bottom lip. Kaoru slipped his tongue in her mouth, kissing her pleasantly.

Haruhi slid her hands up his chest and put her arms around his neck. Their kiss broke. Haruhi breathed heavily as Kaoru kissed her jawline and stroked down from her neck to her shoulder.

'Mmmmm…Kaoru' she breathed in he ear. He slipped his hand down to her left breast, holding and softly massaging it--it made her moan. Haruhi held him to her as close as possible. Karou licked the droplets of water of her cheek.

'Lets go back to the bedroom,' muttered Karou, kissing her face.

'What about Hikar-?' Haruhi was cut-off by Karou kissing her. Haruhi was getting so heated up by the steam.

'His gone to breakfast.' Haruhi got out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. She wrapped it around her, covering her body from her upper thigh to breasts.

'Why would you wear a towel? It not gonna stay on you for long and besides I've already seen everything there is to see about you,' Karou said as he escorted Haruhi back to the bed.

'And what did you think of my body?' Haruhi asked kissing his neck.

'Flawless.' Karou said as he hastily removed the fluffy towel from Haruhi's body and dumped it on the floor.

'You know Haruhi, I never knew you were so wild.'

'It's because of the host club and especially because of you and Hikaru.'

'Really?' he said playfully.

'Yeah,' she smiled falling back onto the bed. Karou lend over her as he kiss down her neck. He slid his right hand down her chest to her cupping her breast. Then moving his hand down to her stomach. Karou chuckled.

'May I go lower,' he asked.

'Last night you just when there.' Karou taking that as a yes moved his down to her womeness. Karou felt her. Haruhi began to come--moaning, louder and louder. Haruhi breathed hard as Karou put her left nipple in his mouth. Continuing to gasp Haruhi raked her fingers though his back, digging her fingers into his skin, Karou licked her breast and bit her. Karou went back to caressing her lips. Overflowing with pleasure, their bodies heated.

'Please go on,' Haruhi whimpered, aching.

Karou positioned himself to go into her, his fingers left her warmth and grasping the sheets. Their bodies both moved together. Her juices flowed again. Haruhi and Karou moaned together.

xxx

Karou traced her collarbone and stroked her face, as they gazed at each other. The both of them in heaven.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' Karou asked as he went over to kiss her neck. Haruhi giggled. Karou was definitely more gentler than Hikaru.

'Karou. Haruhi,' Hikaru yelled running down the hallway, he came crashing though the door.

'What is it?' asked Karou calmly, still gazing at Haruhi. Haruhi was sort of relieved that Karou's and her body were covered by the bed quilt.

'Mum and dad are coming home early.'

Karou sat up alarmingly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I never thought that I would be writing something close to smut, (I can say that at least).

Womeness isn't a word (I know that). And I didn't have time to fully edit it and sorry that it's so sort.

**Please leave review**, tell me what you thought of it.

And please do this for me: If you write a review (or you can just send me a email) on what you think should happen in the end (I already have a good idea what but I'm having second thoughts). If Haruhi should end up dating the twins or one of the twins (which one?); or if they should be friends with "advantages"; or it just be a one time fling (well technically six times, but who's counting). Any hints or suggestions for the fanfic are welcome to make it fun or better.

Hugz to you guy for reading my fanfic, thank you. (*YAY*)

**Next Chapter (Hikaru's Idea Of A Fun Bubble Bath With Haruhi) : **It now Hikaru's turn to play with Haruhi _alone_. But trouble comes up when Hikaru's and Karou's parents arrive back at the manor.


	3. Author's Note: Sorry

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry about the second chapter being so short and badly written (personal I didn't like it that much ether).

The third chapter will be better and longer.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
